Multiverse Installment 1 (2, 22, 31, 47, 59)
Earth-2 Ideas During Cap-Verse, Red Onslaught made his base here, corrupting Earth's heroes into all turning evil and wearing red, white, and blue. Residents Avengers (Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Pym, Wasp, Photon, Ms. Marvel), Fantastic Four (Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic, Thing), X-Men (Angel, Banshee, Cannonball, Colossus, Cyclops, Iceman, Havok, Phoenix, Polaris, Sunfire, Nightcrawler), Scorpion, Doctor Octopus, Electro, Iron Fist, Firestar, Justice, Captain Britain, Venom, Captain Mar-Vell, Winter Soldier, Cage, Namor, Ant-Man, Dr. Strange, Wonder Man, Multiple Man, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Black Panther, Bullseye, Spider-Man Earth-22 What If: Captain America remained a soldier? Ideas On this world, Captain America never froze and remained in the army. He formed a group known as the Ultimates out of the remains of the Invaders. But without the spirit of Captain America to fuel the Avengers, they became a strikeforce known as the Masters of Evil. Residents Ultimates (Captain America, Jim Hammond, Wolverine, War Machine (Ben Grimm), Charles Xavier, Juggernaut), Masters of Evil (Black Widow (Jan van Dyne), Hornet (Hank Pym), Abomination (Robert Banner), Radioactive Man (Tony Stark), Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Sabretooth), Fantastic Four (Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Spider-Man) Earth-31 Earth-Genesis. The Age of Apocalypse occurred in the ordinary 616 universe after Genesis rose into the role of Apocalypse. Ideas Residents Earth-47 Marvel Revolt. Home to all the ideas of the Internet sensation known as FrischDVH. (He has created several mind-blowing ideas, and instead of developing them, has allowed me to write fanfiction with them. YES!!!!!) Ideas *Mar-Vell gives the Nega-Bands to Ken Connell to bond them after Super-Skrull kills him. He's searching for evil aliens on Earth. *Steve Rogers is forced to choose the Avengers or the US after Civil War. After the death of Ken Connell, he becomes Mar-Vell. *Jessica Jones is given a mask forcing her to seek out and kill certain criminals, on orders of the Scourge. *Wolverine is in Japan dealing with a black-market superhuman body trade. In his spare time, he's seeking what happened to Henry McCoy. *Hulk in is Vegas fighting the Leader and Mr. Fixit (determine who Fixit is, maybe Rhino?) *Human Torch is a solo act after the F4 breaks up, fighting crime as a vigilante. *Namor makes a deal with Mephisto to restore Atlantis. *After freeing Johnny Blaze from Mephisto, he's bonded to Zarathos, and is seeking supernatural help. *Thor is giving his hammer to random people to seek for heroes. *Rage is Cage's son, and they form H4H. *Carol was in love with Mar-Vell, and taps the Star Brand when under stress. *Peter stages the death of Spider-Man in order to prove his identity, fighting crime as Venom in a clone body. He goes by Ben Reilly now. *Thunderbolt Ross has nothing, so he gains a new form to make the Hulk look good. *T'Challa is seeking to reform the Champions out of the world's greatest heroes. *Spider-Woman is confronting the ghosts of her pasts and eliminating them one by one. *Nighthawk's company was given to Stark and Richards. *Alpha Flight has been targeted by Sinister and the Marauders. *Nova has been sought out as an international police officer, and is fighting the corrupt Kree empire. *X-Force is trying to secretly topple the Brotherhood, declaring war on all the weak mutants. *Franklin Richards is in a coma, but everything he dreams of doing comes true. Residents *Alpha Flight **Guardian **Marrina **Northstar **Sasquatch **Snowbird **Talisman **Wolverine *Avengers **Captain America **Thor **She-Hulk **Nova **Doctor Strange **Namor **Songbird **Justice **Ms. Marvel *Avengers (Ultimates) **Iron Man **Wonder Man **Scarlet Witch **Vision **Photon **Captain Marvel (Ken Connell) **Black Panther **Valkyrie **Spider-Woman *Brotherhood **Unus the Untouchable **Juggernaut (Fred Dukes) **Cyclops *Champions **See his Champions project. *Defenders **Rogue **Hellcat **Hercules **Jack of Hearts **See his Defender project. *Excalibur **Black Knight **Captain Britain **Blue Shield **Daredevil **Moon Knight **More? *Fantastic Four **Lightspeed **Energizer **Mass Master **G-Force *Freedom Force **USAgent **Battlestar **Citizen V **Iron Patriot **Ms. America *Future Foundation **Mister Fantastic **Iron Man **Hank Pym (here below are personas they seek to fill) **Prime **Prototype **Stinger **Hornet **Yellowjacket **Goliath **More TBD *Guardians of the Galaxy **Captain Marvel (Ken Connell) **Nova *Heroes for Hire **Iron Fist **Power Man (Elvin Haliday) **Hawkeye **Mockingbird **Falcon **Silver Sable **Tigra **Black Cat **Silver Sable *New Warriors **Iceman **Firestar **Namorita **Gravity **Speedball **Spider-Man (Hobie?) **Jolt *Sinister Six **Mysterio (Norman Osborn) **Kraven (Kaine) **Green Goblin (Ben Reilly) **Electro **Vulture **Tarantula (Mac Gargan) *Thunderbolts **Blob **Sentry **Quicksilver **Vulcan **Thing **Blob **Pyro **Avalanche **Baron Zemo *X-Factor **Wolverine **Colossus **Shadowcat **Sunfire **M **Phoenix (unknown, revealed Hope Summers) *X-Force **Rogue **Sage **Mystique **Psylocke **Domino **Penance **Warlock/Cypher **Blink *X-Men **Storm **Havok **Nightcrawler **Emma Frost **Angel **Cannonball **More TBD *Young Avengers **Patriot **Hulkling **Wiccan **Ladyhawk **Stature **Thunderstrike **Spider-Girl *Johnny Blaze *Daimon Hellstrom *Gambit (solo) *Beast *Venom (Peter Parker) *Rage (Thunderbolt Ross) *Nighthawk *Mister Sinister *Marauders *Scourge *Professor X (dead) *Onslaught (Erik Lensherr) *Deadpool *Franklin Richards *Punisher (Jessica Jones) *Hulk *Human Torch *Black Widow *Mephisto *Mar-Vell (deceased) *Invisible Woman *Dr. Doom *U-Foes *Wrecking Crew *SHIELD *Frank Castle *Valkyrie *Squadron Supreme *Ultron *Deathlok *Klaw Counter Earth-47 Earth-59 What If: The Phoenix possessed 5 Avengers? Ideas During AvX, when the Phoenix is split in 5, it possesses Black Panther, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, and Wolverine. Residents Category:Uncanny X-Factor